


Zamba del cielo

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las cosas siempre suceden; las más hermosas son sin querer". Qué suerte que hoy la alegría tiene su nombre y tiene su piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zamba del cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorunotenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, ¿sorprendidos? Seguro que no. Todo de Oda. La letra de la canción "Zamba del cielo" le pertenece a Fito Páez (aunque estoy en duda, si no es de él le pertenece a Mercedes Sosa). Utilizada como inspiración, sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte (?)

Si uno se descuidaba la vida le pasaba por encima. Los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses; y cuando querían darse cuenta, un año entero había quedado atrás.

Un año repleto de emociones, de encuentros amargos, de momentos dulces, de lágrimas, de risas. Vivir es una aventura obligada, y no por ser obligada es menos interesante que aquellas que se elijen.

Lo bueno era poder contar con esa clase de nakama. Lo bueno era poder viajar y disfrutar del proceso sin importar la llegada. Lo bueno era saber que nunca se estaría solo; incluso cuando pretendía estarlo.

Sanji mira a Zoro y sonríe. Los años han pasado inexorablemente, pero el marimo sigue siendo "marimo", y él sigue siendo el cocinero de los mugiwara.

Continúa incordiándolo con esa prepotente manera que tiene de llevarse el mundo por delante. Y le encanta. Le encanta que sea así, que discutir se haya convertido en un ritual necesario para sentirse vivos.

La primera vez había pasado "sin querer", un pequeño error, que fue el más perfecto de su vida. La segunda vez que pasó, fue un descuido, pues le había agarrado con la guardia baja; pero a partir de la tercera ocasión ya se convirtió en vicio, en necesidad, en urgencia.

Sanji mira a Zoro y sonríe. Los años han pasado, ya no en vano. Se siente afortunado, porque ahora cada segundo que pasa no lo siente perdido.

Ya no está ese vacío que siempre deja el tiempo muerto. Ahora puede pasar horas contemplando las estrellas, sintiendo el abrazo protector del espadachín. Así tiene sentido malgastar los minutos en hacer _nada_ , en simplemente dormir en los brazos de alguien.

No se detiene a preguntarse si es amor, reconoce que él no es la persona idónea para hablar del tema, pero sabe que aunque la vida se ponga más dura, hasta emperrarse —como suele hacer cada tanto—, tiene ese _corazón_ para él.

Tiene alegría, tiene amor; puede darle un nombre, incluso un aroma y hasta un color.

Duele… y asusta, pero es tan maravilloso que Sanji no sabe hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar. Quiere detener el tiempo, y no puede. Llora, pero no de tristeza.

Siempre fue un llorón, siempre fue un pseudo filósofo devenido a Casanova, un cutre adulador.

—¿Qué te pasa, cocinero? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sanji alza los hombros; lo mira y le sonríe. No puede más que sentirse agradecido con la suerte que le tocó.

 **Fin**


End file.
